In general, power distribution boxes are installed onto a Power Distribution Box (“PDB”) bracket. The PDB bracket is mounted within an engine compartment of an automobile. During the PDB installation process, an installer has to visually align and guide the PDB onto the PDB bracket while ensuring that the PDB is seated properly. However, with the increase in technological features that are offered to consumers, the engine compartment has become more crowded with the components required to power and/or drive the technological features, such as, additional wiring harnesses and electrical components.
As such, the PDB brackets are being installed into more compact places within the engine compartment; thus, PDBs are being forced to fit into more compact spaces. As a result, the installer has limited space to align and manually guide the PDB onto the PDB bracket. Further, the attachment of the PDB to the PDB bracket may be done in a blind installation. As used herein, the term blind installation refers to an installation process wherein the coupling of the attachment features are hidden from view. Further, any visual indicators alerting the installer that the PDB is seated onto the PDB bracket are significantly reduced and in many cases eliminated.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a PDB configured with alignment and guiding features for a blind installation and confirm attachment of the PDB to the PDB bracket.